dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Merus
|manga debut = "Battle's End and Aftermath" |Race = |Gender = Male |Occupation = Galactic Patrolman |Allegiance = Galactic Patrol |FamConnect = }} is the number one elite patrolman of the Galactic Patrol. Appearance Merus appears to be a young purple-skinned humanoid man. He has a bowl haircut and a lean athletic build. Merus wears a dark jumpsuit with stripes on the sides of his arms, torso, and legs. He also has a jacket that covers his chest and shoulders. The Galactic Patrol insignia is on his chest. Merus is equipped with bluetooth like devices on both ears, which have antennae. Personality Merus is a very serious individual and will do anything to see a mission through, as he states he did not hold back during the mission to stop the Macareni siblings. He does not seem to overestimate his abilities and power, as he doesn't brag about his power to Vegeta and admits Moro is much more powerful than he is. He also holds Goku and Vegeta in high regard as he is eager to ask them for help in completing his mission. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga During a peaceful day on Earth, Merus suddenly appeared with several other members of the Galactic Patrol and kidnapped the sleeping Good Buu. As they were loading Buu onto their craft, they were met with resistance from the sudden arrival of Goku and Vegeta, forcing Merus into action. Using his high speed and stun gun, Merus was able to incapacitate the two Saiyans, and they were brought on-board along with Buu. After Goku and Vegeta awoke, Merus granted them temporary Galactic Patrol membership and explained the situation to them - a vile prisoner named Moro had escaped Galactic Prison and they needed the powers of the Grand Supreme Kai to defeat him. Merus proceeds to tell the two about how the Grand Supreme Kai stopped Moro ten million years ago, and Goku also tells the Galactic Patrollers about the recent Broly incident.Extra Edition 4 (Dragon Ball Super manga) However before they can proceed with going after Moro, Merus is informed by a group of Galactic Patrollers that the Macareni siblings have stolen Blue Aurum on Planet Jung, so Merus tells Goku and Vegeta to come with him on the mission to see how the Galactic Patrol work. On Jung, Merus confronts Pasta, the eldest brother and leader, Pasta blows the tracks and attempts to escape but Merus stops the train and damages their spaceship to stop them from getting away, with Goku capturing them. Vegeta grows suspicious of Merus' wondering how he can perform actions without being noticed. Returning back to Galactic Patrol HQ, Merus is told of Moro's location and watches as Goku and Vegeta teleport to New Namek to face him. Merus does not believe Goku and Vegeta will be able to win, and so decides that he and the others will return to Galactic Patrol HQ to retrieve Buu. Much later, Merus is informed Buu has finally awakened. After having Buu's memories of his time as the Grand Supreme Kai re-awakened, Merus heads to New Namek with him and several Galactic Patrol members. Arriving just as Goku and Vegeta are about to make a final stand against Moro, Merus shoots down the ship carrying Moro, Moro emerges but Merus captures him using a specially made capture device and orders Buu to be released so he can battle Moro. Moro breaks free from his prison and Merus watches as he and Good Buu battle one another. When Buu gains the advantage, Merus tells Buu to use the Kai Kai Matoru to finish him off, however they are interrupted by the sky going dark, signaling the Dragon Balls being in use, Moro then proceeds to escape when his powers are returned to him, and makes his own wish before anyone can stop him. As Moro begins to drain New Namek's energy, Merus, Jaco and Esca head into orbit in their ship. Irico informs Merus that Moro and the Grand Supreme Kai have left deeper into space, having realized that Grand Supreme Kai cannot use the Kai Kai Matoru, Merus activates his space gear and heads to aid him, with the goal of luring Moro back on to New Namek. Intercepting the battle as the Grand Supreme Kai is about to lose, Merus manages to briefly hold his own by using his ingenuity, before blinding Moro so that the Grand Supreme Kai can transport him to New Namek's surface. Merus returns to the Galactic Patrol spaceship, where Irico informs him of the prison breakout. When the prisoners arrive on New Namek, Merus and Jaco head to the surface to aid their allies in combat, but finding that victory is impossible they retreat using Goku's Instant Transmission back to Galactic Patrol HQ. After receiving word that Zoon had been annihilated, Merus admits that even if they were to confront Moro again now, their chance of victory is virtually zero. Goku asks Merus for a little test and throws a punch at him which he dodges. The two head into a training room to spar and despite Goku progressing through Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3 finds that he can not land a blow. When Goku asks Merus to train him, Merus obliges but suggests going to another location to do so. A few days after Vegeta and Irico arrive on Yardrat, Merus leaves the Galactic Patrol Headquarters to travel with Goku on another planet to train. During their training session on the other planet, Goku proceeds to punch and kick Merus but Merus effortlessly dodges them, not taking any hits from Goku and counters his punches and kicks by hitting him with a pole to his back. Goku then tells Merus that to achieve Ultra Instinct, he needs to empty his heart and mind but Goku finds this difficult when fighting in battle. Merus then proceeds to charge toward Goku with his pole, and while Goku dodges Merus' attacks with the pole, Merus reminds Goku that emotions can also translate into prodigious power such as his Super Saiyan form which is mainly triggered by rage though Merus points out that what he is after is the exact opposite from that and he will only activate Ultra Instinct through self-control in the face of a jarring shock to his emotions. Goku realizes Merus knows about Ultra Instinct and it is confirmed upon Goku asking Merus about his knowledge of Ultra Instinct. Merus reveals he had a reason for keeping quiet about it but Goku doesn't mind it since they are both trying to defeat Moro. Merus then tells Goku to follow him inside a pyramid where he leads Goku to a room resembling the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and tells Goku for every day that passes outside of the room is equivalent to 3 days inside of the room. Merus then tells Goku that he brought him to this room so that he can be able to unleash his full power without anyone finding out. Merus goes into a fighting stance serious enough to resume his training with Goku without holding anything back against him while Goku assumes the same. Merus asks Goku if he is ready to resume their training and Goku with a smile on his face goes into a fighting stance and happily accepts to continue his training with Merus. Power ;Manga Merus is the strongest Galactic Patrolman. His prowess and efficiency has placed him charge of 104 districts. He is capable of moving so fast that neither Goku nor Vegeta in their base forms could see him - allowing him to get behind them and incapacitate them with his Stun Gun. Later, while watching Merus work, Vegeta was impressed with Merus' power - noting that Merus was too fast for him to see move and was shocked that he was able to sabotage the engine of the criminal spaceship in such a short amount of time. Later, Vegeta asked if he was hiding his power, although Merus stated he wasn't holding back in any way. Merus appears to not have the ability to fly or utilize ki attacks, since he's never been shown to use either. Additionally, Merus acknowledges Moro is on a completely different level than himself. The same can be said on Merus in comparison to Good Buu and the Grand Supreme Kai - whom Merus was hoping will be the ones who can defeat Moro as in 10 million years prior. Later, with his skill and ingenuity, Merus is capable of briefly fighting Moro in his semi-rejuvenated state, dodging his energy attacks enough that he can get close and temporarily restrain him with his special capture device. Against the Galactic Patrol Prisoners whose ki was empowered by Moro upon his own energy and later upon Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta, all Merus and Jaco could do was to fend off the army with their ray-guns, but couldn't kill these prisoners. Merus' true strength comes from his natural reaction to danger. Trained to anticipate incoming attacks, he can effectively dodge seemingly anything that attacks him. This combined with his combat skills, it allows him to perform perfect counter manuevers. This was seen from his sparing match against Goku. He easily outmaneuvered Goku in his base form, expertly grabs Goku's arm and throws him aside as a Super Saiyan, and still just as efficently dodged attacks from Goku as a Super Saiyan 3. Ultimately, Goku likens this natural automatic response and fighting style to Ultra Instinct itself, prompting him to ask Merus to teach him it. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Unreadable ''ki' - Vegeta notes that Merus' ''ki is unreadable. *'Hikou' - The ability to fly using his jet boots. *'Elite Beam' - The user draws a standard Galactic Police issue Ray Gun and fires a beam of energy at the opponent. Alternatively, a user can use their ki to fire an energy beam in a similar fashion. *'Automatic Defense' - As noted by Goku, Merus demonstrates advanced movement capability like that of Ultra Instinct, letting him react to seemingly any incoming danger and dodge or counter with no wasted movment. The similarities to it made Goku request training from him. Equipment *'Ray Gun' - Guns that fire laser beams capable of massive damage to a normal being, but useless to one with a higher power level. **'Stun Gun' - It delivers an electric shock aimed at temporarily disrupting muscle functions and/or inflicting pain without causing significant injury. *'Moro Restraint Device' - A special substance shot from his wrist gauntlet made specially to temporarily restrain Moro. Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Merus and Galactic Patrolmen vs. Mr. Satan, Goku, and Vegeta *Merus vs. Pasta Macareni *Merus vs. Moro *Merus, Goku (Super Saiyan/base), Vegeta (Super Saiyan/base) and Grand Supreme Kai vs. Moro and the Galactic Patrol Prisoners (empowered) *Merus vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) Trivia *Merus' name is a pun on surume, a traditional Japanese dried squid snack. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Merusu Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Police Category:Males Category:Galactic Patrol Category:Gun Users Category:Z Fighters Support